A Change of Heart
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Will there be hope for Damon to win Elena's heart? Join me in this story to find out if Elena will ever declare her feelings for the troubled Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: StarFireCast

**Co-Writer**: LunaLightCast

**Story:** A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Vampire Diaries but this is my little story of Damon and Elena

**Summary**: A revelations of Delena. What I would like to see happen between Damon and Elena the start of next season

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoy! (or I'll get Damon to make you enjoy my story)

"_She's a vampire._"

It was all Damon could say eyes wide open in disbelieve. He had left Dr. Fells without saying another word to her and or her to him. There wasn't anything left to say. He pushed his way out of the Hospital, his mind scrambled without a care in the world all he wanted was to leave. His mind was engulfed with thoughts of Elena and everything they went through together, including moments she doesn't even remember. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he was standing in the parking lot of the Hospital, already in front of his car. Damon opened the door and as he was getting in he stopped for a moment. He can hear the first gasp of air she took when she awoke. "Stefan." Is what she gasped. Damon was furious and his heart felt numb, he can only image what she and Stefan would do next. The thought was unwelcomed in his mind. She would hug and kiss his little brother but what made him more furious was that moment of passion and love will never be for him. He got into his car slamming the door shut he speeds off from the parking spot towards the road. He needed to get away far away from Mystic Falls, from Stefan, but most of all from _her_. Now that she's in transition she will remember the first time they met, and the time he told her that he loves her. He didn't want to be near when she came for her confrontation that was bound to happen.

Before Damon realized he was miles away from Mystic Falls toward Chicago. "I can't face her, at least not yet." Damon's mind says. His phone rang, giving it a quick look it was Stefan calling. It didn't take long for Stefan to notice that Damon wasn't back from the storage site. Damon ignored the call he really didn't feel like listening to his brother's speeches tonight it's just not the night for it. By the next night he arrives in Chicago and quickly stops at a bar to have his alcohol fill. He wants to forget, to convince himself that she will never be for him, but he doesn't want to give up on being with her. Though everything inside is screaming, give up, move on, an eternity of her with his little brother was going to happen. He quickly thought of all the ways he could kill himself, the thought was amusing as he downed six shots of tequila. In the end it didn't do him any good and five glasses of bourbon later didn't make his feeling for her go away either. That's when it started happening, where ever he looked he saw her along side Stefan. Images flashing in his brain.

He left the bar ten minutes later needing some fresh air to snap himself out of his hallucinations, that's when he hears a heart beat. Blood pumping threw a nameless girl's veins calling for him. He walks towards the sound of the beating heart and there she was down a shallow alley way one block away from the bar. The street lights were dim, but that didn't stop Damon for going in for a kill. Next to a pile of boxes was a faceless woman arguing on her cell phone, he couldn't understand women, did they not know that they should stay clear of dark alley ways? There are worst monsters out there more dangerous than thieves and rapists. There are monsters out there like him that were angry, hungry, and would kill for a quick feed. His mind scrambled with images of Elena as he made his way into the dark alley way.

"_Be the better man, Damon._" her words taunted him, leaving his heart bleak and lifeless, and her image, her damn image haunted him. His eyes turned black and his fangs sprung from out if his gums. Be the better man. Not tonight he wouldn't. As soon as she hanged up he attacked, pinning her to one of the buildings walls. She screams for help crying and pleading for him not to hurt her, but Damon is blinded by anger he can't seem to hear her plea. "No one will come, we are isolated from everyone else and the people at the bar are too drunk to give care in the world for someone like you." He looks into her brown eyes, "Don't scream, it'll be over for you soon." He promises and then he goes in for a bite and suddenly stops when she screams again, only this time it wasn't the woman's screams he hears, it's Elena's. No longer is he staring at the face of the woman in the alley, he is staring at Elena crying and scared. He let's go, shaking his head in disbelief and then that image of Elena is gone. He is shocked with what he just saw and in that dark night something inside him snaps. He quickly erases the woman's memory and lets her go, he now stands alone in the alley contemplating tonight's events.

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

One week later and seventeen missed calls from Stefan, Damon got on the road again heading back to Mystic Falls were the dreaded confrontation awaits him. He couldn't ignore the fact that he needed to go back and face the music, very bad music where the lyrics sucks ass and the beat is off. Just the thought of it makes him want to run away again, but he stood his ground and kept on driving. Once in Mystic Falls he made a quick stop at The Grill for a drink, but as soon as he sits and orders his bourbon he wished he hadn't.

"Well look who it is, Mr. Disappear." Caroline said mockingly as she met Damon at the bar.

"Well look who it is, _blood sucking barbie!_" Damon responded taking a quick gulp of his bourbon. He then places down the glass, gets up from his seat and starts walking off towards the door. He was starting to get a headache and it wasn't because of the bourbon it was because of the nagging blonde that followed him to the car.

"We are in a bit of a situation here and you decide to go M.I.A on us really Damon are you that selfish that you couldn't think of any of us and what about Elena huh? Don't you care for her? She is scared Damon scared of her own self because she doesn't know if she can keep her urges under control. If you are going to be part of this Damon you need to stop been the dick that you are and actually try to HELP." Caroline said to him.

"Really Caroline, you don't have anything better to do that to nag and bitch at me?" Damon said completely annoyed by the welcome wagon. "All I wanted was to get away from all this shit that's been happening, even I need a break from this whole _"The Originals"_ problem we all have." he snapped at her. "It's not like you all needed me and as I can recall all of you were trying to get rid of me in the first place so why are you complaining of me disappearing, isn't it what you wanted? I wasn't being selfish I was been considerate especially when all of you know how I get when I'm upset! I kill for the hell of it because it makes me feel better so instead of doing it here and risk getting staked I went miles away from all of those who doesn't seem to give a shit about me. Do me a favor Caroline, leave me the fuck alone." And with that Damon gets into his car and drives away leaving Caroline baffled at his outburst.

Damon parks his car in his drive way reluctantly getting out and into his home. Once inside he stopped closing the door behind him staring at the living room area where a figure sat on a chair by the fire place. He knew who it was almost instantly, her presence never one to go unnoticed. "Well if it isn't Cinderella." Damon says as he walks towards his liquor bar, poring himself a drink. While sipping his drink he makes his way to the couch "Please join me, I'm itching to find out what it is you have in stored for me." Damon takes another sip of his drink. The figure moves from the chair to the couch, long and behold Elena sits opposite him with a disappointed look all over her face. For a long moment all they do is stare at each other, _what is Elena waiting for, an invitation? He itched for her to say something, anything. Let him have it, and good._

"Why?" Elena finally asked.

"All this time staring and all you ask is why?" Damon asked taking another sip of his drink. "Please be more specific since there are many answer to the question but I don't think it will be the one you are searching for." He gives her a half smile, laying back on the couch putting one hand on the back of his head.

"Why did you make me forget the moment we first met? Enlighten me with your witty answers please, I don't get it Damon was it because I wasn't Katherine or was it because you thought I was just some useless human that you can toy with?" Elena stared at him not so much angry but upset.

"Both." Damon says, taking his last sip and as he makes his way towards his liquor, with inhuman speed, Elena is now standing in front Damon blocking him from the alcohol that he desperately needed if he plans on surviving this confrontation.

"Both? I'm not a toy now and I surely wasn't a toy then. You had no right Damon." Now she was angry. "Why are you such a dick? Why can't you be capable of letting people in and care for you, truly care for you? Not the care that Katherine faked in order to get what she wanted. But really care for someone." She snapped at him.

Now Damon was mad, throwing the glass on the floor causing it to shatter "Because every time I do Elena, it gets spit right back in my face and I'm tired of it." he grabs her by her arms forcing her to look directly at him. "Back then Elena I didn't give a shit about you all I had in my mind was Katherine." letting her go with a small shove he begins pacing back and forth "I was a dick then Elena because hurt and wanted revenge against my brother for his betrayal and a love that I had with that bitch." he stops in front of the fire place "I was never like this Elena. I used to be a man who cares for everyone who surrounded me including the man whom I called father. A man that wanted the best for his family, Damn it I was a soldier, but because of Katherine and her false love for me I gave it all up." he takes a deep breath forcing himself to calm down from him rage.

Elena is baffled; she couldn't move from her spot, all she could do was listen to a man that for the first time is actually letting someone know of his true feeling. "_Finally," _is what she thought slowly walking towards Damon. Now she understood why Damon was Damon and part of her knew she was at fault as well. Elena cares for him and he proven to her he does too but when she decided to go back to Stefan, she threw that care and love out the window. Now standing before him she saw a man that she could truly love. Maybe there is a chance for Damon to change after all; maybe just maybe there was hope. Elena wraps his arms around Damon, pulling herself closer to him and that took him by surprise, but he didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment they just stood there arms in arms feeling the warmth of the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter you will see 4 differnt points of view. The names that are in** bold** are different scense threw out the day. Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Damon**

The next day Damon awakes to the bright sun shining through his windows, the light bringing a sense of pure aroma around his dark bedroom. Reluctantly he gets up, takes a shower, dresses and then makes his way to the kitchen. Long behold Stefan was already waiting for him with two cups of blood in his hands. Damon smirks before taking the cup from his hands, _What now?,_ Stefan's demanding presence making it clear they're about to engage in a painfully long conversation. Rolling his eyes he takes a sip of blood, licking his lips in satisfaction of the taste.

"Morning, brother." Stefan says, his voice low and calm.

"I didn't kill anyone so get off my back." Damon replies not even giving Stefan a second look. He makes his way to the living room trying to give his little brother a hint that he did not want to be bothered at the moment. Stefan follows closely behind him.

_Hint not received._

"So now you're just going to ignore me Damon?" Stefan asks.

Damon turn to look at him, taking yet another a sip of his cup of blood and replies dryly. "Yup, pretty much. Don't you have to make sure Elena isn't killing off our neighbors ? Or do you have her sucking the life out of bunnies? The _Stefan diet_ must be doing her wonders." Damon says mockingly._  
_

"Wrong! She wants to learn how to control her urges by drinking human blood, though at times she seems as if she will snap." Stefan says, looking around the room.

"Well thank the Originals you're there to keep her from decapitating people." Damon says before finishing up his cup of blood. He quickly sets the cup down on a nearby table and finishes buttoning up his shirt. "Is she still asleep?" Damon asks.

"No." is all that Stefan said as he made his way towards his room. Damon didn't think much of Stefan's retreat; Damon just shrugged his shoulders before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

**Stefan**

He didn't know what to do with his brother anymore, he wants to give up in trying to connect with Damon but he knows that wouldn't be right. He will forever be his big brother and will always care for him and he knows that Damon cares for him too; he just has a different way of showing it. Stefan starts pacing back and forth in his room feeling guilty over Elena. His thoughts haunting him. She is having so much trouble controlling her emotions, urges to attack, and her thirst for blood. He is also afraid, afraid that he will lose Elena to the urges and that she will lose herself because of it. Plus she has been acting different with him, a bit distant he can't really figure out why. This is something new for her, something that she didn't want nor asked for. "I shouldn't have returned to Mystic Falls." he says to himself.

**Elena**

She awakes to the morning's bright sun and a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she says yawning and stretching. Jeremy comes in along with Caroline and Bonnie. The girls quickly sat beside Elena giving her a big morning hug. Enticing her in welcoming friendship. Elena hasn't seen Bonnie since the night of the accident and seeing her now makes her feel so much better. She wasn't sure if she was been distant because of the decision she made to finish the transition. Elena had to, she didn't want to leave Jeremy and he didn't want to lose her. Jeremy has lost so many people that he cared for and loved her so much that if she would have made the decision to not become a vampire, it would have killed him.

"Morning." Jeremy says.

"Morning." she said giving Jeremy a hug. She then turned to Bonnie and says, "How have you been? It's been a week since I last saw you. I've missed you."

"I've been alright and I'm sorry I've been M.I.A for a week but something came up." Bonnie told her looking down at her hands. "I know I wasn't there when you needed me, I'm sorry but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." she continued, "Caroline filled me in on what's been going on with you, Damon missing and the outburst that he gave her."

"Outburst? What outburst Caroline... when did that happen?" Elena looked to Caroline surprisingly.

"Last night at The Grill, I was trying to find Tyler and ended up finding Damon instead at the bar so I confronted him on his disappearing act and he just blew up on me. I'm convinced he thinks no of us care when he's gone. He snapped, he also said he needed to leave because when he gets upset he kills and he didn't want to do it here in Mystic Falls.."

Elena is shocked for what she has just heard. Damon yelling at Caroline and declaring that he left Mystic Falls for a week to kill someone somewhere. She feels like a fool for ever believing that he changed. What was she thinking Damon,_ change?_ That's just absurd and laughable. Anger filled as she shot out of bed and headed to her closet to get some clothes, changing her clothes in super human speed. The others are just looking at each other not understanding what just happened. Few minutes later Elena says "I have to go, I'll call you guys later so we can meet up at The Grill." And just like that she is gone out the door and into her car.

**Bonnie**

"What just happened here?" she asks looking at both Jeremy and Caroline

"I don't have a clue, but I'm leaving I need to find Tyler, he has been ignoring my calls and I can't seem to find him anywhere." Caroline said as she started to get up and make her way to the door and stops to look back at Bonnie "By the way what did come up that you were gone for a week?" she asks, catching Bonnie by surprise with her question.

"Family, my dad needed my help with a few things." she said and with that Caroline was out the door leaving Jeremy and Bonnie alone. "I have to go" Bonnie says making her way to the door but Jeremy grabs her arm stopping her from going any further.

"We need to talk Bonnie you can't just keep ignoring me; this conversation has to happen, please? Jeremy pleas with her, slowly walking towards her leaving little space between them. "I care for you Bonnie I do, but part of me still loved Anna and when I started seeing her ghost I guess that part of me didn't want to let her go again..." Jeremy now is closer to her, leaving no space between their bodies and looking deep into her eyes "I was a fool Bonnie for believing that Anna was here to stay, that me and her can happen again. I was a fool for letting old feeling over come new ones. I was a fool for hurting you and not realizing it sooner that I love you Bonnie, and I am truly sorry."

Bonnie just stared into Jeremy's eyes, she sees and feels the sincerity in those words but she couldn't forget what he did and how much it hurt her. One day maybe, but right now it's too soon to forgive and forget. "I believe in what you're telling me Jeremy, I do but I can't forgive you.. at least not right now." she slowly pulls away but never breaks the eye contact, "I need more time to heal from it, I look at you and all I keep replaying is that moment that you told Elena that you love her, that you always love _her_." she continue to walk slowly away from him now with tears coming down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Jeremy but I can't forgive you, not right now." she turns quickly away, leaving the room and a heart broken Jeremy behind.

**Damon**

Damon ended up at the cemetery though he is not sure why. He walks around the old headstones reading familiar names of old friends and family members. He stops in front of the headstones of Elena's parents. This is where he had scared Elena with the fog and crow; at that moment it was funny as hell to see her run for her life, but now not so much. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that Elena was now standing behind him until she had said his name, angrily. Damon turns to face her "How may a help you, _Ms. Gilbert_"? He said with a smirk.

"You left so you could go and kill someone because you were upset?" She was so angry; Damon thought it made her look very sexy. Elena went to slap him across the face but he quickly grabbed her wrist before she made it any closer.

"Let me guess, Caroline told you of our little confrontation." He says.

"Yes, how could you Damon?" She yells at him, her wrist still being imprisoned in his hands. He pulled her closer to him, making sure their eyes locked for what he was about to say.

"I didn't kill anyone Elena, because you stopped me." He says, his eyes finding her lips. Now Elena is the one to be caught by surprise, "What do you mean I stopped you?"

"I kept seeing you everywhere I turned. The words _"Be the better man"_ kept haunting me. I was about to feed on some faceless women down an alley but when I went to sink my teeth into her neck, I stopped because now it was you who stood in front of me crying and pleading for me to stop." he pulls her closer, no more space between their bodies now. He held her in a warm embrace, "So I didn't feed from her, and I erased her memory of that nights event. I stayed a week because I didn't know how I was going to face you. Elena I love you and I became the better man because of you." Damon says, his eyes honest, brutal and tormenting.

Elena couldn't move, she was a deer caught in the head lights. His words sparking a fire from inside her, she felt his love for her spread over her body warm and glowing. It was a welcoming feeling, one she knew now, she wouldn't bare to live without. Not anymore.

* * *

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is only of Elena and the trouble she is in. New character is introduced in this chapter as well. Enjoy and Review please! XoXo StarFire

* * *

**Elena**

She just stood there frozen in place by what Damon had just told her; she just didn't know how to respond. _"Elena I love you and I became the better man because of you..."_ His words replayed over and over in her head. Damon had truly changed and here she was jumping into conclusions and almost slapped him, thanks goodness he had quick reflexes and stopped her. Breathless she tries to say something but her words wouldn't come out. Damon is still staring at her and it makes her feel…_safe_. Truly safe after everything that has been going on around her she truly feels like she could tear down her walls and relax for a moment in Damon's arms. _"What?"_ her inner voice screams at her _"What are you thinking; this is Damon no one is safe around him..." _Elena shakes her head and pulls away from Damon's grip stepping back a few feet. She is utterly confused, so many mixed emotions and all enhanced she can't think straight. She keeps stepping back and away from him _"What about Stefan?"_ her inner voice kept asking. Her heart starts racing, placing a hand on her chest and taking deep breath she tries to calm herself.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, taking careful steps closer to her.

"No. I'm not okay, just- stop, I…I have to go." she turns and runs towards her car. Once inside she quickly speeds off, alone in the car she begins to feel her emotions override, her feelings surfacing for Damon, growing by the second but her love for Stefan still thick inside of her. Confused and distracted by her thoughts Elena didn't realized she ended up on Wickery Bridge. She turns off her car and steps out walking toward the walls of the bridge and stares down at the water. Everything starts replaying in her head from the moment she first met the Salvatore brothers to the moment that Matt's truck ended in the water that faithful night. Elena stares at her reflection analyzing herself in the water; she has become a different person now than what she was months ago. She has grown to be more independent, through all of this she has beccome aware that her friends are true friends and will never abandon her, and she has grown to know love; Stefan has shown her what true love is. "_So then what is wrong with me?_" she said to her reflection letting tears escape her face and drop down creating small ripples in the water below. "Stefan saved me countless of time, and when I needed him through those tough moments he was there letting me cry on his shoulders." She kept saying to her reflection. She was convincing herself that Stefan was where she belonged, her heart and mind at battle.

She shakes her head refusing to cry anymore, she begins pacing back and forth on the bridge "Damon was there too protecting me when I made some mistakes, he resfused to put me in danger and protected me Damon's way. The only way he knew how, he was there when Stefan became the ripper again; Damon didn't want to give up the search for him not just because he was his little brother but also because of me." Elena now stops in the middle of the bridge_. "Why do you keep thinking that Damon has changed."_ her inner voice yells at her. _"Stefan is the one you want Elena, you choose him over Damon the night that Klaus was killed." _her inner voice just won't shut up. True she had chosen Stefan and she was positive of her choice, it was Stefan she wanted but something has changed in Damon and he has proven it to her countless of times but was blind to acknowledge it. She looks up to the sky, conflicted she then turns to face her car, once again Elena was torn between two brothers. Elena was deeply distracted by her thoughts she didn't realize she wasn't alone on the bridge. An arm wrapped around her neck and she felt a pinch, before she could react she started to lose feeling in her legs and arms. The attacker then let her drop to the ground Elena couldn't move, she tried lifting her head but it was no use, slowly everything went black.

* * *

Elena awoke in an abandon warehouse tide up to a steal chair with chains that were drenched in vervain. She couldn't move and her body burned because of the vervain touching her skin, she couldn't feel her legs because someone had stabbed them with small hunting knifes. Above her knees she was also drenched in vervain and left in her skin. She felt pain and lots of it, dark and unbearable pain. She wanted to scream out but her throat felt raw and dry, her voice coming out only as whimpers. Mostly she was scared, scared because she wasn't able to defend herself and no one knew where she had gone.

Where was she and who had done this to her, she didn't know. Suddenly a young man came out from the shadows with a gun. The man chuckles at the sight of Elena "I can see why the Salvatore brothers are so smitten by you." He said tantalizingly, circling around her like a hungry predator. He stops in front of her, reaching out to her face he moves her hair to one side with his gun to take a good look at her.

"Who are you?" She asked him, her voice horsed, "What do you want with me?" He continued to circle around her, then once again stopping in front of her, placing the barrel of the gun at her temple, "I will be asking the questions around here, not you." He then trailed down from her temple to her neck with the gun "Where is he?" he asked grabbing a nearby chair as he sat down.

"Where is who?" she asked him afraid that if she turned her head he would shot her.

"Klaus, where is he?" This time he wasn't so nice with the question and pressed the barrel closer to her neck.

"He's dead, Alaric killed him with a stake made from the bark of an oak tree." she managed to say. The answer wasn't what he was looking for, he quickly lunged a punch to her stomach and left her utterly breathless. She gasped from the pain.

"You're lying." He gets up from his chair and grabs a bottle full with vervain and when he sits back down he poured some on her arm. Her skin sizzles as she screams in pain, "I'm not lying it's true, Damon and Rebekah were there when it happened."

"Well they lied to you, if he was truly dead then we should all be dead Elena, we are part of his bloodline." He then chuckled and leaned back on his chair, "And me here thinking you were smarter than that." He said in a thick southern accent.

"I'm not part of his bloodline," She said, this time she looks into the eyes of the young man. His eyes are a piercing green with a hint of gold, beautiful but deadly.

"Of course you are, the blood that was giving to you when you had that sever internal bleeding was Klaus' blood." He leaned his head slightly to the left, "He compelled one of the nurses to take it and put it in Dr. Fell's fridge in her office without no one noticing." he grins at her "So you see how it is possible that he is dead?"

"Who are you?" Elena asks him.

"My name is Kenneth and I am one of Klaus' hybrids.." Kenneth told her this time leaning close to her "Now beautiful, tell me where Klaus is and no more lies or this will end very badly for you and your boyfriends."

Elena came to the choking realization that Klaus is still alive and she is about to die if she didn't tell Kenneth where Klaus was, but the problem was that she doesn't know and he won't believe her if she told him. Where could Klaus be and why has he led them all to believe that he died that night. She needs to come up with something quick or this will be the end for her and this time she won't come back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! StraFire here with a new chapter! First I wanted to say Thank You to those who commented and expressed their thoughts about the story. **Sh in the Knight **thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it, The reactiong for Kenneth is exactly want I wanted. Trust and believe that soon the Caroline and Klaus confrontation will happen, and about the first person pov won't happen with this story since we are at the fifth chapter already but it will happen in another story that is in the making. Once Me and LunaLight finish off the current stories we are writing, we will start a new one together and it will be about Elijah and Tatia. XoXo StarFire!

* * *

**Elena**

Days have passed and she was still in the hands of Kenneth, starved and weakened by the vervain. Elena could barely keep her head up, when was she going to get out of this? She didn't know. Kenneth was nowhere to be found, he has left her alone to dry out with no chance of freedom. How was she going to get out of this, she couldn't figure something out because the hunger and pain of it all was clouding her mind. Elena was about to pass out once more until a small ring in the distances snapped her out of her haze. "My phone" is what she managed to say, franticly searching for her iPhone. Slowly the ring of her phone kept getting louder and long behold Kenneth showed up with her phone in hand. "Well look at what we have here, your boyfriend Damon is calling." he said "This is the fourth time he's called, maybe it's time I should answer for you since you are a bit tied up" Kenneth answer the phone with a frantic Damon on the other line.

"Hello, Elena where the hell are you?" Damon snapped, practically yelling "Everyone is looking for you." Damon continued to say.

"Howdy partner, I'm sorry to say that Elena can't make it to the phone right now, she is a bit preoccupied." Kenneth told Damon with a grin staring at Elena's weak body, "As a matter of fact she's all _**dried out**_ from the fun we've been having these past days, if you catch my drift." He says sadistically.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon says on full alert, "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

"She's alive… well, barely." Kenneth says back. "My name is Kenneth and I'm Klaus' right hand man…" he continued to say now walking around Elena, "And you see, this what is going to happen next, if you don't tell me where Klaus is within the next forty eight hours dear Elena will be no more." He now stops in front of her, lifting her head by her hair, "Just in case you don't understand the danger Elena is in take a good look at the video that I will be sending to you and all of your friends." With that said Kenneth ends the phone call and sends the video to Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and Jeremy.

**Damon and Stefan**

Damon's grip on his phone was hard; almost to the point of breaking the metal in his hands. Damon stalks to the bar and drops his phone on the counter. He needed to think straight and the only way how was to have hard liquor down his throat to calm himself, to say he was pissed was putting it lightly, his skin inflamed in anger, he didn't want to witness the video, knowing damn well if there is any hint of Elena in pain or torture there will be more than hell to pay and this Hybrid was going to get a load of it. He took a shot of bourbon as his baby brother came barging in the room right on time.

"We need to find her." Stefan said making his way towards Damon at the bar "She is being tortured and starved; you need to see the video that was sent to my phone."

"No. I don't Stefan; I get the picture in my head just fine. What I need to do is call witchy, get her to hurray her ass over here to track down Elena."

"That'll be going in blind; we don't know how many people are there, maybe other Hybrids."

"I don't care if it's going in blind Stefan, I can't think of a better way to die." Damon said staring hard at Stefan "This is Elena and I can't wait any longer." Suddenly the front door opened and in came Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy. "I'm guessing all of you got the video" Damon told the group turning away from them taking another shot of bourbon.

**Bonnie**

"Jeremy, I'm going to need your blood again to track down Elena." Bonnie says taking out a map from her purse she places it on the dining table. Everyone beings to surround the table, Caroline stands to the left side of Bonnie "What does he want with Elena anyways?" Caroline asks as she sets up the candles and lights them "I mean she's vampire now, she shouldn't be in any danger." Once she finished setting up the candles she makes her way towards Tyler and holds his hand for comfort. Bonnie's eyes dart towards Tyler and Caroline's entwined fingers, her eyes blaze dangerously towards Tyler knowing full well who really lies beneath the boy. Before she could interfere she hears a small yelp escape Jeremy's lips, Damon wasting no time in taking a knife and slicing Jeremy's hand. "Even dead the bastard has his Hybrids lurking, making the small story short one of Klaus' hybrids has Elena and won't let her go until we tell him where Klaus is." Tyler and Bonnie share a look, Tyler's grip on Caroline's hand hardening. Jeremy reaches his bleeding hand over the map, his blood dripping on the paper.

"So tell him he's dead." Caroline snaps, not wanting to stay on the topic of Klaus.

"Well gee Barbie, why didn't I think of that?" Damon says sarcastically.

"No we can't do that; he'd want to see Klaus' body for himself." Stefan says shaking his head.

"That hybrid gets shit, the only thing he should be expecting is his heart being ripped out." Damon snarls. Bonnie rolling her eyes has she hands Jeremy a towel for his bleeding hand. She then breathes deeply feeling her energy shaking inside of her.

"Did he say what his name was?" Tyler asks. Damon looks at him, "Yeah_, Kenneth_."Damon says the name in distaste.

Bonnie's hands rise over the map, she can feel her powers inside of herself and then in perfect concentration she starts to chant.

**Tyler/Klaus**

Klaus couldn't believe it, he had trained Kenneth well, and with this new threat facing Elena the Salvatore's can't help but to bend over backwards in order to save her precious life. He was sure soon enough everyone would learn the truth and soon enough he'd be able to get the witch's help to get back in his own damn body. He resented being inside of Tyler, though the young hybrid would fight against him from time to time, being that he was a prisoner in his own body, now that's amusing. Klaus wanted out, he suppose the luck of being alive and having the pleasure of Caroline's affections were sweet though no good if they weren't meant to be for him. He glances over at Bonnie, her eyes full of rage and all he did was give her a small grin. This completely amused him, but once he turned to look at Caroline he saw the sadness that lay beneath her lashes, tears began to form and he felt a pang sting his heart. That did not amuse him; he would never want to cause Caroline any pain. He looks back at Bonnie giving her a small nod; she knew what that meant, he will return to his body not just because he is tired of being in Tyler but because he wants to see Caroline happy once more even if it meant revealing where he truly was for these past few weeks.

**Bonnie**

Once the scrying was done and Elena's location was known everyone huddled to talk about what will happen next. Bonnie walked over to Tyler that was still by the entrance to the dining room. "Can we go somewhere else away from ear shot; I need to speak with you alone." Bonnie made her way outside towards her parked car with Tyler not too far behind. "This has got to come to end Klaus, even dead you're causing destruction. Elena's in danger _again _because of you. This comes to an end now."

"Now wait a minute love I don't recall begging to be placed into Tyler's body, you did that on your own."

"I told you I had no choice, I did it to save my mother and friends…"

"And you did; now I'm not exactly having a ball in here." Klaus says pointing to Tyler's body, "I want out, but we can't bloody well do that now can we?"

"Your body it didn't burn. I can find a way to heal it, someway somehow preserve it well until I can heal it and make is useful for you to come back,"

"And who says once I'm back you all won't place me in an eternity of sleep again?" Klaus says, circling around Bonnie.

"You have my word." Bonnie says.

"That's not enough." Klaus snaps, just then the gang starts to form outside, Damon barking orders already, "We'll finish this later," Bonnie says turning to face everyone that's exiting the boarding house.

**Damon**

They all stood outside the boarding house, game faces on as they looked at each other. "… Make no room for mistakes; Elena's life is on the line here, no backing down." Damon snaps at everyone, "Barbie, Witchy, stay on the fence with Tyler. Stefan goes with me, anyone not clear?"

"What about me?" Jeremy asks.

"You have the most important job." Damon says his hands on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Yeah, what's that?" Jeremy asks. Using his supernatural force Damon pushes Jeremy through the front door of the boarding house, "You stay here… we don't need you dying while we're trying to save your sister."

Jeremy gets on his feet shaky and walks to the door, "Dude no way." Jeremy says and then slams into a invisible force that blocks his way out. Jeremy's eyes are stunned as he looks up at Bonnie surprised.

"Sorry Jer, but I agree with Damon, we can't risk your life, you're better off staying here." Bonnie says, almost apologetic for trapping him inside the boarding house, she then turns to face Matt, "Matt, stay here with Jeremy, I'm sorry but we can't risk your life either."

"It's okay, I get it." Matt says facing Bonnie, they shared a look of understanding. "Make sure Elena comes back safe." Matt says making his way into the boarding house.

"Alright, let's go." Damon says wasting no time getting into his car, Stefan right behind him.

That was it, they were going to save Elena, sure enough that they were going to face hell in the process.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon and Stefan**

Thirty minutes into the long drive neither Damon nor Stefan spoke, each lost in their own thoughts of Elena and the danger she was in if they didn't get there soon. Stefan was terrified for Elena and the rest of the group, fear gripped his heart at the unimaginable thoughts of what Elena had/has gone through. What was worst the group was going in blind. Who knows how many hybrids were awaiting them at the warehouse. Stefan then looked at his brother then back out the window, _"He truly cares for her." _Stefan's thoughts confronted him. Damon is the first to say something in a while and that snaps Stefan out of his thoughts.

"I still have my humanity Stefan; I'm not the monster you keep thinking I am." Damon said not taking his eyes off the road, "I will admit I did horrible things and never thought twice about them, but once I met Elena all that changed," Stefan said nothing as he stared at his brother, Damon continued, "At times I would lose myself but at the end I would regret it all and wish I could have a due over." Damon glances at his brother "When I left for a week, I almost kill a woman, I was so close to her neck until her image changed and before me was Elena crying and her words kept replaying in my head. _Be the better man_" Damon chuckled at the thought, Stefan now spoke "You compelled her to forget, I was there Damon ready to stop you but once I took one step forward I saw how you stepped back and made her forget that night, that moment."

"Should have known that you wouldn't leave well enough alone and would try to find me." Damon said now eyes on the road.

"You're my brother Damon, and I would like it if you would talk instead of running away doing God knows what." Stefan said "Elena needed us not just me, I see how much of her has changed and I see how the love for you has grown." Stefan now stares out the window "I know she has feelings for you. You know, a part of my mind refuses to except it, because I love her, but by the end of the day her picking me won't mean anything if she feels something for you." Stefan sighs, his own words felt like a slap, he had finally come to terms with Elena's feelings for Damon, he wasn't so sure now that it was going to be him in the end, the idea was horrifyig to him.

"I don't want you to leave little brother, despite everything you are still and will be forever my family." Damon responded "Plus who else will I have to torture when I'm bored?" He said with a grin. Stefan just smiled back for the rest of the ride as they drove in silence.

**Elena**

Kenneth kept watching her as she was in and out of consciousness, to Elena it felt like weeks have passed since the last time she heard anything from anyone. She was badly beated and bruised and the lack of blood made it slow for all her wounds to heal, the pain was unbearable. Now she had nails in her hands laced with vervain, she lost all feelings in them. Elena was paler than before and she dried out a bit making her look more or so like a zombie. She was fighting with her eyes, trying to keep them open to try and lift her head but it was too hard, "Why are you doing this to me?" is all she managed to say before she blacked out once more.

**Kenneth**

Even in the state that she was in Kenneth thought Elena looked stunning, beautiful in every way. He just sat in a chair in front of her staring at the beauty that was tortured by his comrades. Kenneth wasn't like the Salvatore Brothers, he won't let a beauty like her distract him from his goal, "Simple babes, I want my leader back and I won't stop till I get what I'm searching for." He replied to the question though she was out like a light and couldn't hear him. "Klaus created us for a purpose and gave us a new life and for that we owe him," slowly shadows began to form and come into view. More hybrids nodding their heads in approval, "We owe Klaus our life for what he gifted us with, the power to transform whenever we desire and not when the full moon rises." he said to the group. "We do not have to go through the pain and suffering, we do not have to chain ourselves to anything, we don't have to drink wolfsbane to make us weak during the process." Kenneth rises from his seat circleling Elena, "She is the key to finding him and bringing him back to his pack, we will not stop till Klaus is back to lead us." The pack cheers in agreement, but then all to quickly stop. A noise came from outside, they all stood still, "Let the party begin." Kenneth said with a grin spread across his face as he and the rest of the hybrids make their way outside where the group that came to save Elena awaited.

**The Rescue**

Kenneth came out of the warehouse alone ready to face the group of vampires, witch, and hybrid. Once he reaches outside he first sees a car parked by the road with only Damon standing there. Kenneth seems amuse how a single vampire came to the rescue against a hybrid.

_Was he blind or stupid?_

As Kenneth kept getting closer and closer that's when he sensed it, Damon wasn't alone. A terrible pain began to explode in his head causing him to fall to his knees to the ground holding onto his head screaming. From the right of him out came Bonnie from the shadows and from the left came Caroline with inhuman speeding kicking him hard on his stomach sending him flying towards the trees where Stefan was awaiting to tie him up against a strong tree with chains drenched with wolfsbane. The horrible pain in Kenneth's head kept him from fighting back; Stefan then took another set of chains and wrapped them around his mouth making Kenneth swallow drops of it, burning the inside of his tender mouth. Once Kenneth was taken care of the group made their way towards the entrance and inside they found nothing. Where Elena once sat was now empty of her presence. "Where the hell is she?" Damon yells, echoing against the thin walls, "Fuck, now I'm super pissed, everyone split up and search for Elena if you find anything call me at once. Do not hesitate." Damon barked and the group splits to cover every inch of the warehouse.

**Bonnie**

Bonnie made her way to the first floor landing towards the offices. She walked slowly making sure not to make any loud noises, fearing that whoever is there will flee or harm Elena. A noise came from behind her making her jump and spin towards the direction of the sound, no one was there. She made her way towards the first office door still glancing over her shoulder, once her hand touched the doorknob the door swung open and a hand appeared covering her mouth and pulling her in. The door was shut and locked the figured releasing her, grabbing her by her shoulders quickly he turned her around to face him. "KLAUS!" Bonnie hisses as her eyes view Tyler. "This isn't the time." She continues.

"I disagree love, seeing as how these hybrids are_ mine_, I'd say this is the perfect time."

"What do you want?" Bonnie glares, folding her arms across her chest.

"I want my damn body back, that's what I want."

"I told you before, I need time. It can't exactly happen now!" She hisses at him, looking around the office.

"Well it bloody well has to happen soon, or else-"

Klaus had no time to finish his threat as he and Bonnie both turned to the sound of a desprate and terrified scream. Looking back at each other they came to a silent agreement that it was Caroline. They wasted no time, both ran out he office towards the entrace where the group was when they splitted. Once they were there they had arrive to a horrible scene, hybrids everywhere fighting Damon and Stefan, but Caroline was nowhere to be seen in all of this. Bonnie looked at the far corner of the room where Caroline was on the ground bleeding from different parts of her body next to Elena's motionless body.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rescue**

Bonnie wasted no time at all as she glanced once more at Tyler's face and then dashed out of the room, her feet whipping beneath her as she ran fast, her heard thundering in her chest fearing what the hybrids might be doing to her friends. Tyler, Klaus-whoever, was following close behind her.

Klaus followed behind the witch in a quick pace, finally reaching where Caroline's voice yelled frantically, Bonnie pointed to her slump body in the corner and once he laid eyes on the blonde his blood turned cold and his eyes flashed dangerously with anger, this is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He could care less for the rest of her friends but Caroline could not be harmed or touched by others. Bonnie and Klaus' eyes turned on a petite young redheaded women who made her way towards Caroline and Elena. Caroline was trying her best to stand and protect her best friend but she was too weak, her legs gave out from under her and she landed once more to the ground. The nameless women walked over to Caroline, quickly leaning down and catching Caroline by the throat. She easily lifted her. The woman then smiled at Caroline baring her teeth, Caroline winced as her nails pressed deep into her skin. The redhead smiled, obviously proud of the pain she was inflicting on her.

The woman despised Caroline to the core of her heart, she wanted to be the one to end her life from the moment she first saw her. Caroline was now gasping for release, staring at the woman with wide eyes, "Pretty little Caroline, I've never really understood Klaus' sad obsession with you. You're so weak, you might as well be human." the woman spat to Caroline bringing her closer to go in for a deadly bite. Klaus was now standing behind the woman grabbing her by her neck causing the women to drop Caroline. Once she let Caroline go Klaus then threw her across the room landing on top of two of the hybrids that came out of the shadows running towards Stefan. The redhead got right back up and made her way towards Klaus but before she could reach him Bonnie began to chant and once more the woman was thrown across the room but this time her body landed on some hanging hooks that pierced through her. Hanging in the air the woman looked at both Bonnie and Klaus, a tear ran down her cheek. The women's head dropped and all that was left of her was her lifeless body hanging from the hook.

"Witchy get both Caroline and Elena out of here _NOW_!" Damon barked from across the room ripping one of the hybrids hearts out of his chest, "Me, Stefan, and Tyler can handle it from here."

"Okay, I'll meet you all back at the car." Bonnie yelled, running towards Caroline, who was now being helped by Klaus. Bonnie grabbed Caroline's arm and wrapped it around her neck, "I'll help Caroline and you go get Elena."

Klaus nodded his head and went to Elena side, picking her up quickly he followed Bonnie outside.

"You seemed to be healing fine; there are some blood bags in the car Caroline, once we get there I'll get one for you." Bonnie whispers to Caroline, holding on tight to her, making sure she don't fall. They were half way to the car when out of the trees Kenneth came fast and tackled Bonnie to the ground causing her to slam her head on a rock. Blood came streaking from the witch's lips. Getting back on his feet quickly he then went for Caroline who was trying to get up and help Bonnie, but he was faster and was now standing behind her. He took her around her neck and held her in a deadly grip. Klaus' eyes landed on Kenneth, his heart sunk when he noticed the position his hybrid had Caroline in. Laying Elena on the ground he made his way towards the two, "Take one more step I'll snap her neck so hard it'll come flying off before you even lay a hand on me." Klaus stood his ground. He knew very well that Kenneth will be faster than any other hybrid he created and being in Tyler's body meant that he wasn't at his full potential so he wouldn't be able to stop him in time. Caroline was trying to fight him of but she was too weak, "Tyler just take Elena and go." she choked out at him but he didn't move. Klaus couldn't leave her in the hands of a monster he created, he would never forgive himself.

"Tyler hurry up and leave with Elena." Caroline cries before Kenneth tightens his grip on her.

"Shut up bitch, no one is going anywhere until you tell me where is Klaus." He now looks at Tyler "The clock is ticking; I suggest that you hurry before your little girlfriend here kicks the bucket."

"He's dead." Bonnie says slowly sitting up with one hand on her wound, "He was killed with a stake carved out of an oak tree."

"Stop fucking lying to me you stupid witch," Kenneth yells, "He is not dead, he is alive and well." He is now looking back and forth at Bonnie and Tyler, "Times up." He spins Caroline to face him, his hands rasping around her throat.

"I'm right here!" Klaus yells, stopping Kenneth before his hands could do any damage, "Let her go Kenneth, I'm right here."

"You aren't Klaus, what kind of a fool do you take me for?"

"I am Klaus; I'm just stuck in this body because a certain witch thought it was best for everyone." Klaus' eyes land on Bonnie who hisses from the pain she's in.

Caroline stopped fighting Kenneth she just staired at Bonnie with tears begining to form "Is it true Bonnie?"

"I'm so sorry I've kept it a secret, especially from you Caroline, but I just did it to protect all of you." Bonnie said, her voice pleading.

"You lied to me, all this time i was actually with Klaus." tears began to run down in anger she turns her head to look at Klaus "And you , you used me this whole time that you were kissing me, holding me, even sleeping with me."she snapped at Klaus.

"Caroline I..." is all Klaus could manage to say before he was inturrapted by Caroline. "No," She snapped, "I don't want to hear it. I hate you both for doing this to me and to Tyler." Caroline gathered strength from her anger and flipped Kenneth over her shoulder with ease. Slowly she ran over Elena kneeling by her side. Damon and Stefan finally came out with a few cuts and bruises.

"What's going on here." Stefan asks as the brother's approach the group. It finally clicked in Damon's head that they had outnumbered the leader of the pack, his eyes gleamed dangeriously over to Kenneth, his mind thinking of all the ways to end the hybrids life. "Why isn't he dead yet?" Damon snaps, pointing to Kenneth who was getting back on his feet.

"What happened?" Stefan asks the group again, his eyes scanning over everyone, the sting of confusion and blood in the air.

"Stefan- I," Bonnie tried to explain but didn't find it within her to say anything more.

"Seems like your witch here hasn't been given you fellers all the facts." Kenneth smirked. Damon smirked back before stepping closer to the hybrid, Stefan's hand instantly reached out and stopped his brother. "Damon, wait."

Damon flashed quickly and pushed Stefan back, he was thursty for hybrid blood and Stefan wasn't going to stop him."Until we meet again," Kenneth bowed to Tyler before flashing off. The hybrid was gone in seconds.

"Christ!" Damon cursed out loud, his glare burning at everyone. "What the hell are you all good for?" He snapped.

"Damon!" Caroline protested.

"We had him, we fucking had him! Now that Klaus' is gone there's no telling when that dick hyrbrid will be back for Elena again."

"Damon!" Bonnie snapped.

"What?" He snarled.

"Klaus' isn't dead." Caroline said, her voice harsh and snappy. "He's been alive all along, right under our noises."

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie performed as spell and the rest is history," Tyler stepped up.

Stefan and Damon shared a look before glaring at lockwood. There was no way in hell...

"Hello chaps, did you both miss me?" Tyler said.

That's when all hell broke lose.


End file.
